lowirofandomcom-20200213-history
Artists
This page lists all the artists that have composed for Arcaea, along with their nationalities, groups, and social media accounts. Please note that they are listed by in-game name; in other words, if someone uses two different aliases (like siromaru and INNOCENT NOIZE) their songs will only be listed under the appropriate name. 3R2 * Taiwanese * Has contributed many songs to Rayark's rhythm games, as well as Lanota and Muse Dash, alongside soundtracks for other non-rhythm games such as Rabi-Ribi. * Member of Z2O Sounds. * Also known as DJ Mashiro, however this alias was retired. * Website / Twitter / Facebook / Soundcloud Ai Ohsera * Japanese * Website / Twitter / Pixiv / Booth Website Aire * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud Akira Complex * American * Real name: Brandon Thompson * Belongs to S2TB Recording and Attack the Music. * Twitter / SoundCloud ak+q * American * Lead sound designer for Arcaea, composing the background music and sound effects. * Twitter YouTube SoundCloud Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra * Japanese (name in-game: アリスシャッハと魔法の楽団) * Belongs to Saihate Records. * Consists of four members: **南ゆに (Yuni Minami) - Arranger, Composer, Lyricist (Japanese), Engineering, Story-Writing **赤川ねね (Nene Akagawa) - Vocalist, Lyricist (Alician), Movie, Animation **ちくわミエル (Chikuwamiel) - Character Design, Artwork, Illustration, Logo Design, Animation **ARiKEM - Artwork, Illustration, Album Art Direction * Has also contributed music to Noxy Games' rhythm game Lanota, as well as Rayark's Cytus and VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / Website Aoi * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud Apo11o program *Japanese *Has also contributed music to Rayark's rhythm game Deemo and Cytus II. * Twitter / SoundCloud Arch * Japanese * Belongs to Sy4In Records. * Has contributed music for Dynamix. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website ARForest right|100x100px * South Korean * Also composed songs for OverRapid, Dynamix, and Lanota. * Part of Team ArcStar. * Twitter / SoundCloud A.SAKA * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website A-zu-ra * American * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp BACO Blacklolita * Japanese * Belongs to MEGAREX, AlphaVersion Records and wavforme. * Has also contributed music to the BEMANI series of rhythm games * Twitter / Soundcloud 1 / Soundcloud 2 / Bandcamp chitose * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website CK * Japanese (in-game game: しーけー) * Twitter / SoundCloud Combatplayer * Danish * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website cranky * Japanese * Real name: Hiroshi Watanabe. * Belongs to a self-published label called Feline Groove Label. * Best known for conflict, which has appeared in almost every non-BEMANI rhythm game. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud (Feline Groove Label) cYsmix * Norwegian * A featured artist on osu! * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website DIA * Japanese *Composer of Harmonic Reflection. * Website / Twitter / Soundcloud / Booth / Bandcamp DJ Myosuke * Japanese * Real Name: Myosuke Urata * Active member of HARDCORE TANO*C * Has also contributed music to beatmania IIDX, REFLEC BEAT, Groove Coaster, Taiko no Tatsujin and Cytus II. * Website / Twitter / YouTube / Soundcloud / Bandcamp 1 / Bandcamp 2 / Bandcamp 3 EBIMAYO * Japanese * Best known for his GOOD series of songs from BMS. * Twitter / SoundCloud (DTM) / SoundCloud (DJ mix) / Website ETIA. right|100x100px * Japanese * Real Name: Tatsuma Urai * Has contributed songs for Konami's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Farhan * American x Indonesian * YouTube / SoundCloud Feryquitous * Japanese * Belongs to Diverse System. * Began creating music in 2014, making several songs in the Artcore genre. * Has also contributed tracks to SEGA's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud Frums * American * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website ginkiha * Japanese * President of the doujin circle NIZI-RINGO. * Has contributed music to Rayark's rhythm games as well as SOUND VOLTEX, MÚSECA, and Groove Coaster, Fulse's rhythm game CIRCLiNK. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website gmtn. * Japanese * Read as "gamutsun". * Other names include "witch's slave." * Twitter / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HATE * Japanese * Other names include "IDEA+RHYTHM". * Twitter / YouTube / niconico / SoundCloud / Website HiTECH NINJA * Japanese * lapix's secondary alias. * Has also composed music for SEGA's rhythm games maimai and CHUNITHM STAR, as well as for a few BEMANI titles such as SOUND VOLTEX, jubeat, and beatmania IIDX under his main alias. * Current lead member of the MEGAREX label. * Twitter HyuN * South Korean * Twitter / SoundCloud INNOCENT NOIZE * Japanese * An alias of siromaru. * Member of HEKATONCHEIR BEATS. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Otoya Page / Website Iris * Chinese * A duo project with Chinese composer Lvndr. * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Isuka Hino * Japanese (in-game name: 翡乃イスカ) * Created a sound unit called ああ…翡翠茶漬け… with ああああ (Aaaaa) and 梅干し茶漬け (Umeboshi Chazuke). * Has also contributed music to C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Page jioyi * Taiwanese * Has also contributed music to Cytus, VOEZ, Dynamix and Lanota. * Twitter / SoundCloud Junk * Japanese * Has contributed music to other games such as SOUND VOLTEX, CHUNITHM, crossbeats REV, and Lanota. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog Jun Kuroda * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) kayuki * Japanese (in-game name: かゆき) * A composer and guitarist. * Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm games GITADORA, MÚSECA, and SOUND VOLTEX, as well as C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * Twitter / Website / SoundCloud Kobaryo * Japanese * Real name: Furuba Rei (古葉玲). * Belongs to Psycho Filth Records, and an active member of HARDCORE TANO*C. *Website / Twitter / SoundCloud / Facebook / YouTube / Bandcamp Kurokotei * French (in-game name: 黒皇帝) * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Laur * Japanese * Member of HARDCORE TANO*C as of 2018 * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Lunatic Sounds * South Korean * He's the first Korean BMS producer to win a BMS event season for composing DataErr0r (from BOFU2015) * Twitter / SoundCloud / YouTube / Website Mameyudoufu * Japanese *Twitter / SoundCloud MASAKI *Japanese *Real name: Masaki Mori *A member of ZUNTATA, Taito Corpotation's in-house sound team. *Website / SoundCloud / YouTube / niconico / Twitter / Facebook Massive New Krew * Japanese * A two-member unit formed in 2008 with Ayato Homma and Ryosuke Tachibana as DJ and composer. * Has also composed music for Groove Coaster, Taiko Drum Master, Konami's beatmania IIDX, and Noxy Games' rhythm game Lanota. * Website / Twitter (Ayato Homma) / Twitter (Ryosuke Tachibana) / SoundCloud / Youtube MIssionary * Hongkonger * Has also contributed music for C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix and Sora Games's rhythm game Dance Rail Refresh. * SoundCloud mitomoro * American * Also known as MITO. * Twitter / SoundCloud Moon Symphony * Japanese (in-game name: お月さま交響曲) * Has also contributed music to KONAMI's rhythm games SOUND VOLTEX and MÚSECA * Website / Booth Website / SoundCloud / Twitter Morimori Atsushi * Japanese (in-game name: モリモリあつし) * Has also contributed music to SOUND VOLTEX, Dynamix, maimai and polytone. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Music Room Page / Website nitro * Singaporean * Also does note charts for Arcaea. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp Noah * Japanese * Twitter n3pu * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud penoreri *Japanese PSYQUI * Japanese * Pronounced as "sigh-key". * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp puru * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Otoya Rabbit House * South Korean * Previously known as Nakagawa-Kanon * Has also contributed music for OverRapid and O2JAM. * Twitter / SoundCloud Ras *Japanese. *Has also contributed music for VOEZ, Cytus II and SOUND VOLTEX. REDALiCE * Japanese * Real Name: Yoshikazu Nagai (永井良和) * Founder of HARDCORE TANO*C and ALiCE's EMOTiON. ** He writes Touhou arrangements for ALiCE's EMOTiON. * Has contributed many songs to the BEMANI series. * Has been recently releasing his songs under his secondary alias containing his real name (DJ NAGAI). * Website / Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud REDSHiFT * Indonesian * A member of the group crafTUNER, which creates Vocaloid and Touhou music. * Twitter / Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud Ryazan * Taiwanese * Has also contributed music to Rayark Co.'s rhythm game VOEZ and C4Cat's rhythm game Dynamix. * He now uses lixound to compose his future songs. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Sakuzyo *Japanese *He is the first person to win a BMS event twice. He won two G2R events (G2R2014 & G2R2018) by composing Altale and Destr0yer. *Twitter / SoundCloud / Website shully Silentroom * Japanese * President of the music label Unisphere. * Organizer of the Undertale arranged remix song album Underveil. * Previous names include polycube. * Twitter / SoundCloud / YouTube / Tumblr / niconico / Vimeo siromaru * Japanese * Alias include INNOCENT NOIZE. * Best known for conflict, which has appeared in almost every non-BEMANI rhythm game. * Member of HEKATONCHEIR BEATS. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Otoya Page / Website sky_delta * Japanese * Has also contributed music to KONAMI's rhythm games SOUND VOLTEX, MÚSECA, pop'n music, and jubeat as well as CROSSxBEATS, Dynamix, and Groove Coaster. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Soleily * Japanese * Belongs to Kirara Records. * Twitter / SoundCloud (Main) / SoundCloud (Sub) Sound Souler * South Korean * Has also contributed music for Dynamix, OverRapid and Polytone. * Collaborated charts for OverRapid. * Member of Team ArcStar. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud Sta * Japanese * Also known as Sta Kousin. * Aliases include THE SHAFT and Light on the Glass * Creator of the music rhythm game Tone Sphere as Bit192 Labs and contributed many songs to it. * Website / Information Website / Twitter / Facebook / Personal Facebook / YouTube / SoundCloud / Discord Street *Japanese *Has also composed music for CHUNITHM, maimai, Zyon and INVAXION. * Twitter / SoundCloud Such * Japanese * Twitter t+pazolite * Japanese * Real name: Tomoyuki Hamada * Best known for his chaotic and voice sample-heavy music * Also composes Touhou arrangements. * Active member of HARDCORE TANO*C * Has contributed many songs to the BEMANI series of rhythm games. ** Also contributed songs for CHUNITHM, Groove Coaster, maimai, Taiko no Tatsujin, ONGEKI and Cytus II. * Website / Twitter / YouTube / Soundcloud / Facebook / Bandcamp Tabibito E * Taiwanese (in-game name: 旅人E) * Other names include EBICO and ICBM. * Has also contributed music for Rayark's rhythm game Cytus. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud Tanchiky * Japanese * Is part of Riparia Records, Circle WANTAN, and Loquartz. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Facebook Team Grimoire * Japanese * Has also contributed music for SOUND VOLTEX and Cytus II. * Under the joint name Project Grimoire, with added members あま猫 (Amaneko), Verdammt, Ice, and 悠久屋こてつ, has also contributed music for Rayark's rhythm game Cytus and Sega's rhythm game maimai. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Website THB * Japanese * Music group consisting of TOM (synth), KAJI (guitar), CANDY (bass), TSURUKEN (drums) * Website / Booth Website / Bandcamp THE SHAFT * Japanese * THE SHAFT is Sta's secondary alias. Tiny Minim * A pop band with Taiwanese and Japanese members. * Members: Chia(洽) on vocals, 風雨 on guitar, 小亞 on bass, 龍哥 on keyboard; organized by JeetSignh * Facebook TQ☆ * Hong-Kong * Member of Z2O Sound and the creator of the rhythm game team Synthnova. * Has also contributed music to Rayark's rhythm games Deemo and VOEZ. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud T2Kazuya * American * Stylized as T2K△ZUY▲. * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Instagram / Tumblr / Songkick / Mixcloud U-ske * Japanese * Composer for the doujin circle U-ske SOUNDS. * Has also composed music for pop'n music, MUSECA, SOUND VOLTEX, O2Jam, Lanota, and Hachi Hachi. * Twitter / YouTube / SoundCloud / Website uma * Japanese * Twitter / SoundCloud / Tumblr USAO * Japanese * Has contributed many songs to the BEMANI series of rhythm games. Also contributed songs for CHUNITHM and maimai * Owns the UOM Records label and is an active member of HARDCORE TANO*C * Website / Twitter / Soundcloud void * Japanese * Has contributed songs for CROSSxBEATS and Groove Coaster. * Website / Twitter / SoundCloud / niconico WAiKURO * Japanese * WAiKURO is BlackY's secondary alias. * Has contributed songs to SEGA's Maimai, and Noxy Games' Lanota. * Under his main alias, he also has contributed many songs to the BEMANI series of rhythm games. WHITEFISTS * Japanese xi *Japanese *Real name: Ishiwata Yusuke *Known for his BMS works, most notably FREEDOM DiVE, Halcyon, and Parousia. *Also contributes music to Cytus, Deemo, Voez, and many other rhythm games. *Twitter / Soundcloud Yamajet * Japanese * Twitter / Facebook / SoundCloud / Bandcamp / Website Yooh * Japanese * Composer for the doujin circle Yoohsic Roomz. * Has also contributed music for KONAMI's rhythm game SOUND VOLTEX and Noxy's rhythm game Lanota. * Twitter / SoundCloud / Blog / niconico Yukacco *Japanese *Twitter Yuni Minami * Japanese (in-game name: 南ゆに) * Produces the music for Alice Schach and the Magic Orchestra. * Twitter / Website(tokyo babel) Yunosuke * Japanese * YouTube / Twitter / Twitter (English) / Facebook / Instagram / SoundCloud / bandcamp Zekk *South Korean (real name: Minhyuk Choi) *Has contributed music for Team ArcStar's rhythm game OverRapid, C4CAT Entertainment's rhythm game Dynamix. *Currently on hiatus due to personal and health problems. (Notice on twitter) * SoundCloud / YouTube / Twitter / Facebook Category:Song Lists